Private Lessons
by Milijelly
Summary: AU. LaviKanda. Untuk menyelamatkan Kanda dari jurang kehancuran alias tidak lulus ujian, Lavi ditunjuk oleh wali kelasnya untuk memberikan Kanda les privat. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Prologue

**A/N** : Halo semua... masih ingat dengan saya? (Hah? Nggak... siapa lu?) Jyahh lupa ya? DX *pundung*. Akhirnya setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa saya harus melakukan sesuatu di saat liburan kalo nggak badan saya makin melar, maka saya pun kembali membuat fic. Sudah lama gak bikin fic, gaya penceritaan saya jadi tambah kaku T.T jadi saya minta maaf. Dan lagi-lagi pairing di fic ini LaviKanda dalam dunia AU~~ hehehe. Semoga saya bisa ngelanjutin fic ini sampe selesai, nggak kaya' fic yang sebelumnya.

Yosh! saya kebanyakan omong! Ya udah silahkan baca fic nya. Enjoy!

* * *

**private lessons**

~Prologue~

x

x

x

"Jadi rapor semester satu akan saya bagikan."

Murid-murid pun kemudian mengeluh dan mulai berpikir pesimis mengenai nilai mereka. Ada juga yang terlihat sangat bersemangat, namun hanya sebagian kecil. Kanda cuma berharap namanya segera dipanggil agar ia bisa langsung mengambil rapor dan pulang ke rumah.

"Wina Aurel," panggil Tyki Mikk, wali kelas mereka. "Yves Lory-"

"Tunggu dulu, _Mr. Mikk_," Potong Kanda tiba-tiba. "Namaku belum dipanggil. Nomor absen saya kan sebelum orang itu."

"Ah, ya. Saya sudah tahu," jawab Tyki sambil merapikan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja dan beranjak dari kursi guru. "Berhubungan pembagian rapor di kelas sudah selesai, ikut aku kalau mau menerima rapormu."

Dengan agak kebingungan, Kanda berdiri dan mengikuti guru tersebut keluar dari ruangan kelas XII-1. Di koridor mereka berpapasan dengan seorang murid laki-laki dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan, rambutnya yang merah seperti belum disisir dan dari tampangnya kelihatan seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur.

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini!" ujarnya kepada guru berkebangsaan Portugis itu. "Kenapa anda keluar dari kelas? Apa pembagian rapornya sudah selesai? Argh sudah kuduga aku terlambat. Bisa minta rapor saya sekarang?"

Tyki hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Kebetulan juga bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Lavi. Aku baru saja berpikir kamu akan bolos lagi hari ini. Ah, ya sudahlah, toh kamu akhirnya datang. Mari ikut denganku dan Kanda."

Mereka bertiga sampai di ruang guru yang penuh dengan meja-meja guru yang disusun berdampingan dengan rapi. Tyki duduk di meja pribadinya lalu mempersilahkan kedua muridnya untuk duduk di kedua kursi di depan mejanya.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" bisik Lavi. Kanda tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kalau kamu memang merasa begitu, cobalah untuk rileks. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," sahut Tyki. Ia membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah buku panjang bersampul biru muda—buku absen. Lavi bergidik. Kanda melamun.

"Lavi Bookman, kira-kirasudah berapa hari kamu bolos semester ini?"

"Umm… err… dua puluh lima hari?"

"Salah, tiga puluh dua hari."

"Tapi yang tujuh hari itu dihitung sakit! Waktu itu aku sedang… flu!"

"Tapi kau tidak mengirimkan surat ataupun memberitahu keadaanmu lewat telepon sekolah. Itu terhitung bolos." Jawab Tyki tegas. "Sekolah sudah berusaha mengirimi walimu surat untuk meminta kehadirannya menghadap guru konseling, tapi tidak ada jawaban juga."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Masa' kakek saya jauh-jauh pulang dari Inggris kesini hanya untuk masalah kecil seperti itu?" Sergah Lavi.

"Tapi 'masalah kecil' ini bisa membuatmu tidak lulus ujian lho." Ujar Tyki dengan suara agak mengancam, namun tetap tenang dan tersenyum. "Untung saja kamu belum bolos sampai empat puluh hari, kalau tidak, kamu akan segera di drop out. Beruntung juga semua nilai-nilaimu bagus dan mendekati sempurna."

Lavi menghela nafas lega, sementara Kanda mendengus. Dia kesini hanya untuk mendengarkan permasalahan si rambut merah ini?

"Tapi bukan berarti kamu akan lepas dari hukuman," Tyki lalu menoleh kearah Kanda. "Nah, Kanda, kamu sudah tahu penyebab kenapa kamu dipanggil kesini?"

Kanda mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak, anda sama sekali belum menyinggungnya."

"Kalau begitu akan saya singgung," guru itu pun mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari lacinya, yang dikenali Kanda sebagai kertas-kertas jawaban ulangannya. "Yuu Kanda, di ulangan semester kemarin kamu mendapat nilai lima puluh enam di Matematika, empat puluh di Fisika, tiga puluh empat di Sejarah, dan tujuh puluh di Kimia."

Kanda terdiam, Lavi berusaha menahan tawa, Kanda berusaha membunuhnya lewat tatapan-super-mematikan-ala-Kanda, Lavi terdiam.

"Kamu gagal di tiga mata pelajaran utama dan satu mata pelajaran tambahan yang akan diujikan, dengan nilai di bawah tujuh puluh lima. Kamu bisa-bisa tidak lulus, dan akan memalukan nama sekolah ini yang selalu dianggap sebagai sekolah favorit, berstandar internasional, dan mampu meluluskan seratus persen murid-muridnya setiap tahun."

Cowok berkebangsaan Jepang itu hanya menggigit bibirnya, "Tch. Saya tahu."

Tyki tersenyum kembali, namun kali ini senyumnya terlihat berbeda, terlihat sadis. "Untung saja tadi malam saya telah menemukan solusi yang tepat untukmu—maksudku, kalian berdua," Ujar Tyki bangga seakan baru saja menemukan solusi terbang ke luar angkasa tanpa roket. "Selama semester dua ini, Lavi akan mengajari dan memberimu les privat tiga kali seminggu, sehingga kau bisa lulus semua pemantapan dan _try-out_, bahkan Ujian Akhir Nasional nanti."

Lavi mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak biji salak, "H-Hei…! Siapa yang bilang begitu?! Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena kamu adalah salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah, dan kamu berhutang padaku karena aku tidak jadi melaporkan perilakumu yang suka bolos itu kepada Kepala Sekolah."

"Apa itu artinya saya mendapatkan kembali rapor saya? Anda tidak akan mengirimkan surat panggilan apa-apa lagi kepada kakek saya kan?" Tanya Lavi ragu.

"Tidak akan, aku janji. Namun dengan syarat Kanda tidak akan gagal ujian."

Lavi terdiam sejenak, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. "...Baiklah kalau begitu, saya terima." Jawabnya dengan tegas, penuh percaya diri.

Kanda yang sejak dari tadi merasa tidak dipedulikan mendesis kesal. "Hei, kenapa kalian seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu tentang diriku tanpa merundingkannya terlebih dahulu denganku? Belum tentu aku setuju kan?"

Tidak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku rasa kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

Begitu keluar dari ruang guru, Lavi menarik lengan baju Kanda yang berusaha kabur dan mengeluarkan pulpen dan kertas dari tasnya. "Oke, jadi sepertinya aku akan mulai ke rumahmu senin depan. Alamatmu di mana?"

"Tch. Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Aku bisa belajar sendiri, ikut les privat, atau bahkan minta diajari Lenalee. Siapapun, yang penting bukan kamu."

"Aduh Kanda, berkooperasilah sedikit! Ini menyangkut masa depanku juga!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun yang menyangkut dengan diri—"

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya aku melihat dua orang murid berkelahi di depan ruang guru."

Lavi dan Kanda hampir saja terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Cross Marian, guru Matematika kelas dua belas yang terkenal killer dan suka menggoda makhluk apapun yang terlihat memiliki jenis kelamin perempuan. Ia menghisap sebuah rokok dengan asap mengepul dimana-mana, walaupun jelas-jelas terpampang tulisan "Dilarang Merokok" di dinding.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Marian." Sapa Lavi canggung.

"Kalian tahu kan, bahwa perkelahian antar murid itu dilarang di sekolah ini?" Tanyanya.

'_Merokok juga dilarang di sekolah ini.'_ Gumam Kanda kesal.

Lavi pun memasang senyuman palsu. "Kami tidak berkelahi kok! Aku dan Yuu-chan sangat bersahabat! Mana mungkin kami berkela—_AWWW_!!!!"

Kanda mencubit punggung Lavi lalu mempelototinya dan berdesis, "Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Dengan. Nama. Itu."

Cross kemudian menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam kemudian meniupkan asap tebal di depan mereka, membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk. "Hm? Yah terserah kalian saja kalau begitu," ujar Cross cuek. "Apa Mikk ada di dalam?"

"Mr. Mikk? Oh ya, ya dia ada di dalam. Kami baru saja menemuinya tadi."

Cross pun masuk ke ruang guru tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa kepada mereka.

Lavi dan Kanda pun menghela nafas lega. "Damn it, aku benci perokok." Geram Kanda, mengipas-ngipasi udara di depannya untuk menghilangkan bau rokok tadi.

* * *

"Hei, Mikk, tingkah laku kedua muridmu di depan tadi aneh."

"Oh ya? Mereka belum pulang?"

"Ya mereka tadi berdiskusi di depan ruangan ini. Yang rambutnya panjang dan cantik itu marah-marah." Celoteh Cross sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan meja Tyki.

"Dan aku kira kamu cuma suka perempuan."

"Aku cuma bilang dia cantik, bukan berarti aku suka padanya tahu." Gerutu Cross. "Daripada itu, apa yang mereka lakukan tadi di sini? Apa mereka '_bermasalah_'?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Hmm? Tidak, masalahnya sudah kubereskan."

"Si Kanda itu nilainya rendah sekali di mata pelajaranku, kau tahu. Aku tidak yakin dia akan lulus nanti."

"Dia akan lulus," Jawab Tyki dengan percaya diri. "Aku percaya."

Cross tertawa. "Tumben sekali kamu optimis?" Ia membuang puntung rokok yang telah habis ke asbak, kemudian mengambil bungkus rokok dan pemantik di saku jasnya. "Kau masih ingat kan dengan taruhan kita? Jika ada muridmu yang tidak lulus, kau akan jadi budakku selama liburan tahun ajaran baru."

"… Dan begitu juga sebaliknya terhadapmu? Ya, aku tentu saja aku ingat." Tyki mengambil salah satu rokok Cross dan menyalakannya di mulutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah tahu belum kalau anak didikmu yang bernama Walker itu mendapat nilai di bawah standar di pelajaran Biologiku?"

"Tch," Cross merebut pemantik dari tangan Tyki. "Bisa tidak kita buat anak itu sebagai perkecualian? Dia memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi orang bodoh."

-

_-To be continued-_

* * *

O.M.A.K.E

Allen : "Jyaah gue dibilang bodoh. Dasar Cross n author ngehe..."

Author : "Hahaha salah lu sendiri sih Len, punya tampang kok inosen begitu jadi memancing nafsu birahi orang-orang sadis kaya' saya... XD"

Allen : "..... boleh merinding ga?"

-

Review membuat anda sehat. :D


	2. Survey Medan Perang

Ketika jam alarm bundar berwarna merah yang selalu berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi, Kanda hanya berguling ke samping, mengeluarkan suara terganggu "Ngghh...", lalu mematikan alarm tersebut. Banyak orang yang tidak ingin diganggu di minggu pagi yang mendung dan dingin, ketika malam sebelumnya mereka terpaksa harus mengikuti acara menonton DVD bersama keluarga. Kanda adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Namun sayangnya, satu dari jumlah total tiga orang yang tinggal di rumah tersebut tidak mengerti tentang keinginan sederhana Kanda. Keinginan seorang Kanda yang jarang sekali memiliki harapan, apalagi memohon. Dan hal itu berkata banyak.

Jadi jangan heran jika ia melempar Tiedoll dengan bantal seketika kaki pria paruh baya itu menyentuh lantai kayu kamarnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku," ujar Kanda setengah-tidur setengah-terjaga. Ia menarik selimutnya yang tebal menutupi kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya, berharap selimut tersebut bisa dijadikan perisai dari musuh apapun yang mencoba menariknya dari dekapan hangat dan nyaman kasurnya yang empuk. Ya, dan Kanda menamai kasurnya "_Liza_". Tidak.

"Oh tidak Yuu-kun, tidak seperti biasanya kamu bertingkah seperti ini! Kau mau bersikap manja kepada ayah?? Aaah Yuu kamu telah kembali menjadi remaja normal!"

Ya, film vampir-vampiran hina yang kamu putar tadi malam membuatku pusing dan mengubahku menjadi normal kembali. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri selama aku menikmati masa-masa 'normal'ku. Oh ya lagipula kamu bukan ayahku. Oke. Thanks. Bye.

"Oh ya ada yang mencari Yuu-kun. Menunggu di bawah."

_Tch. Siapa._ "Suruh pergi."

"Rambutnya merah dan memakai _eyepatch_. Apa dia temanmu?"

Kanda melompat bangun dan duduk, matanya terbelalak. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu kamar lalu turun dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga menimbulkan suara derap kaki ribut di tangga.

Ia buka pintu depan dan melihat sesosok laki-laki, lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti, memakai jaket coklat dengan tudungnya menutupi kepala. Punggungnya menghadap Kanda.

Orang itu pun berbalik. "Ah… Yuu! Selamat pagi~"

"Tch. Apa maumu datang kesini, Bookman Jr."

"Panggil Lavi saja~ Kita kan teman." Sahut Lavi, nyengir. "Apa aku mengganggu? Hei… Baru bangun? Piyamamu lucu juga."

* * *

Saat Kanda turun dari tangga setelah mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian santai yang lebih pantas _(Orang asing baru saja melihatnya dalam keadaan sangat tidak keren dan hanya memakai piyama. Sudah jatuh sejauh mana derajat Kanda?)_, ia melihat ayah angkatnya dan cowok yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai temannya sedang asyik ngobrol berdua di ruang tamu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena tiba-tiba Kanda menyadari bahwa mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis.

Hah?

"Yuu!" panggil Lavi begitu melihat sosok Kanda di bawah tangga. "Ini hebat! Kenapa kamu nggak pernah bilang kalau ayahmu itu Monsieur Froi Tiedoll, musisi dan seniman terkenal? Kalau tahu begini kan aku bisa bawa buku kumpulan tanda-tanganku!"

"Tch, kamu ke sini mau _fanboying_ orang tua itu atau apa sih? Lagipula kamu tahu dari mana alamatku?"

"Insting sahabat," Jawab Lavi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya sendiri dengan telunjuk. Kanda meraih vas bunga terdekat. "EEEHHH!! Jangan lempar ke sini! Vasnya cantik! Aku tahu alamatmu dari Lena!"

Kanda meletakkan kembali vas bunganya. "Lenalee?"

"Yep. Kamu nggak ngasih alamatmu waktu itu sih. Untung saja aku kenal dengan cewek baik itu. Aaahh… Sayang dia udah punya pacar. Dasar Allen, lucky bastard." celoteh Lavi nggak nyambung.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kamu kesini hari ini?"

"Mengecek tempat dong _Yuu_! Mulai besok kan aku akan sering kesini…" mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil lagi oleh Lavi Kanda segera melakukan gerakan mengancam super ampuh. "EEEHHH IYA IYA KANDA, JANGAN LEMPAR! VAS BUNGANYA CANTIK!!"

Cowok berambut merah itupun menoleh kearah jendela, dimana langit masih mendung diiringi hujan gerimis. Ia bangun dan memakai jaketnya. "Mungkin harus pulang sekarang, nanti hujannya tambah deras."

"Jangan pulang dulu Lavi-kun, tunggu saja sampai benar-benar reda. Mau dibuatkan teh hangat?"

"Terima kasih Mr. Tiedoll, tapi saya harus pergi!" Sahut Lavi sambil memakai sepatunya di teras. "Mungkin besok saja teh hangatnya. Saya permisi dulu. Dadah Mr. Tiedoll! Dadah Yuu!!"

Tiedoll melambaikan tangan kepada sosok Lavi yang mulai berlari menjauh, dan ketika Kanda sadar cowok itu baru saja memanggilnya nama kecilnya lagi, Lavi sudah menghilang di belokan.

"Temanmu itu lucu." komentar Tiedoll. "Kelihatannya baik, aku suka."

"Kapan sih kamu pernah nggak suka sama seseorang?" jawab Kanda sambil meletakkan linggis yang awalnya ingin ia gunakan untuk mengejar Lavi.

"Sering kok. Yuu-kun saja yang tidak tahu."

"Che, dan aku masih nggak mau tahu."

"Aku senaaang sekali," celoteh Tiedoll dengan sedikit terisak. "Akhirnya Yuu-kun punya teman yang bukan Lenalee saja. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku melepasmu, dan akhirnya kamu menyadari bahwa kamu memang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang kupu-kupu sosial!"

Kanda menahan godaan dahsyat untuk mengambil linggis tadi. "Tch, terserah deh. Dasar orang tua super sensitif."

* * *

Malamnya ia menerima sms dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang berisi :

_Hei Yuu ini Lavi. Save nomerku ok! :3 Oh ya udah mau tidur? Aku kena insomnia lagi hahaha… Temenin aku dong! (/= 3=)/_

Kanda jadi memikirkan apa ia perlu mengganti nomornya atau tidak. Atau mungkin sekalian memohon kepada Tiedoll untuk pindah rumah.

_-To be continued-_

* * *

_So, how was it? Hahaha iya chapter yang ini agak pendek orz. Entah kenapa tiap lagi bikin fic multichapter kaya' gini ada aja ide lain yang bermunculan, yang memaksa untuk ninggalin proyek yang sekarang. Euuuhh... _

_Yang review bakal saya cium! XD. Lho? Kalian mau lari kemana? Jangan pergii!!! DDD:_


End file.
